El diario de Itachi Uchiha
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: En cierta ocasión Sarada se encuentra con su tío en un lugar alejado a todo lo que conocen. Ella pide explicaciones y la historia de los Uchiha. Itachi la cuenta desde sus ojos, desde su propia vida...es su diario personal. EL DIARIO DE ITACHI UCHIHA. Advertencias: no apto para personas sensibles. Posible spoiler para quién no lee manga. /*EN DESCANSO*/
1. Eres tú a quien protegeré

"_El diario de Itachi Uchiha"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo me he dedicado a escribir este fic.

Posible spoiler para quién no siga el anime y/o manga. Esta historia podría sacar lágrimas.

๑ ๑ ๑

-Prólogo-

_-¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?- abrí mis ojos con curiosidad, la pequeña niña frente a mi tenía una mirada impaciente, casi de desesperación._

_-Por favor, tío._

_Sarada Uchiha es mi sobrina, sin embargo en este momento no estamos en la Tierra. Es un jutsu que creé hace bastante tiempo, tanto que incluso lo había olvidado. Sin embargo ella está aquí, más no significa que ella este muerta..._

_El cielo es un lugar especial para aquellas personas que han muerto, pero ella está del otro lado de la línea. Para explicarme mejor aquí no hay muerte, ni dolor, ni señal del tiempo. Es un limbo. Desperté simplemente en este lugar un día, sin saber exactamente que ocurría. Es cierto, después de la muerte sólo sientes un ligero dolor dependiendo de cómo mueras, sin embargo nunca pensé que habría algo después de la muerte. Esto es, un mundo después de la vida._

_Hay un trance, para llegar al lugar en el que estoy debes de morir, sin más. Puedes fallecer de forma natural, asesinato o incluso suicidio. Pero aquellos que están en un estado de salud grave se encuentran en la otra línea, esperando el momento de irse o quizá de volver al mundo de los vivos. Ese es el caso de mi sobrina Sarada. El hecho de que ella se encuentre aquí y no allá quiere decir que está enferma o al borde de la muerte, ¿por qué? esa sería una excelente pregunta. Más no puedo decir mucho en este estado, no la puedo tocar y su cuerpo se ve tan distante del mío. Un cristal reluciente casi como un diamante nos separa, ese... ese es el espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Una distancia tan corta, pero si llegas a donde estoy y atraviesas el cristal estarás muerto y nunca podrás regresar. Mi corazón lo sabe, lo he visto. A pesar de que morí hace bastantes años he sabido de todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo de los vivos._

_-Te pareces a tu padre- sonreí finalmente, observando de lejos a mi pequeña sobrina._

_-Sí- su mirada era cabizbaja, ella tocaba el cristal como si lo quisiera romper- hay tantas dudas, no entiendo que hago aquí._

_-Hace tiempo creé un jutsu, su nombre era "reencarnación"_

_-¿Reencarnación?_

_-Debes estar enferma- suspiré mientras recordaba mi enfermedad de la cuál nadie supo- o acaso ¿me equivoco?_

_-Puede que estés en lo cierto- acomodó sus anteojos rojos- mi madre encontró la cura y estoy bien. Nada relacionado a ello._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Estaba en una misión, junto con- apretó los puños- es un chico molesto, se llama..._

_-¿Boruto?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-He visto todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a que sé que es lo que pasa en la aldea._

_-Uh- mi sobrina no es de muchas palabras, típico de un Uchiha- si ya lo sabes... no debería decir porque estoy aquí._

_-Salvaste a Boruto de aquel ataque entre bandidos del puerto de Degarashi, dejaste que tu corazón te indicara que hacer y al ver que el estaba herido te lanzaste sin más._

_Ella asintió._

_-De modo que, te desmayaste y cerraste tus ojos. Ahora te encuentras entre la vida y la muerte, sin embargo vivirás._

_-Te conozco- mostró una seca sonrisa- el otro día espié a mi padre y llevaba una flor blanca al lugar de los caídos._

_-Eres una combinación rara entre Sasuke y Sakura._

_-Hmp._

_-Y, ¿quieres escuchar la historia?_

_-Por supuesto, Kakashi-sama alguna vez dijo algo sobre la masacre de los Uchiha. Más me advirtió que no debía tocar el tema con mi padre. Y cuando quise preguntarle a mi madre me dijo que era mejor no saberlo._

_-Tienes ocho años, pero muestras esa madurez que pocas veces he visto. Quizá tu madre tiene razón, algunas cosas deben olvidarse..._

_-Quiero saberlo._

_-Hagamos un trato, yo te diré que sucedió hace tiempo... y tú prometerás no hablar de esto con nadie._

_-Es un trato- tocó el cristal y yo hice lo mismo. Nuestras manos no se tocaban, pero eso era a lo más que aspiraba para tener un contacto físico._

_-Es momento de que lo sepas todo, Sarada Uchiha. Tú y Sasuke son los únicos Uchihas vivos, en algún tiempo, eran tantos los Uchihas que no se podían contar pero esos tiempos se acabaron...yo..._

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capítulo 1. Eres tú a quien protegeré el resto de mis días._

-Uh- miré al pequeño bulto que estaba entre mis brazos- no llores, por favor.

Era más fácil lanzar shurikens y bolas de fuego que cuidarlo. Tan pequeño y frágil. Mi padre dijo que no debería causar problemas y que estaría bien, que ellos debían irse a una misión por ordenes del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- le pregunté.

-Te harás responsable de tu hermano.

Sasuke Uchiha era mi hermano menor, nacido un soleado día de julio. En lo personal nunca he tenido experiencia con bebés, tengo cinco años y es la primera vez que lo cargo.

Es 10 de octubre.

El sol se esconde en el horizonte, un cielo naranja me envuelve y mis ojos se cierran por un instante, breve pero lo suficientemente largo como para darme cuenta que mi hermano alza sus pequeños brazos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas me ponen en alerta, ¿tendrá temperatura? Más me doy cuenta que quizá es malo estar a las afueras del dojo familiar.

El día es tranquilo, tanto que me asusta. Hace apenas medio año la tercera guerra estaba en su cenit. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mis ojos se humedecieron. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel suceso?

Cada integrante del Clan Uchiha debía ser enviado al frente, sin importar que fuéramos niños o adultos. No importaba el rango, pero tenían preferencia por los hombres.

Caminé entre cuerpos de niños de mi edad, a los cuatro años la vida fue tan difícil y me golpeó duramente. La realidad era cruel. Vi como le arrebataban un hijo a una pobre madre y enfrente de ella lo mataban. Un líquido rojo caía al suelo y pude sentir el dolor de la mujer. Sus ojos se distorsionaron de dolor y en aquel momento solté un grito horrible.

Y la guerra me dejo traumado, desde aquél momento he jurado ser un pacifista que por naturaleza buscara la paz mediante el diálogo. Una masacre es innecesaria en estos tiempos. Obito Uchiha fue un chico que me dejo grandes enseñanzas. A sus diez años de vida falleció en un terrible accidente en medio de una misión crucial, quizá gracias a su muerte la guerra se terminó. No, mejor dicho las vidas que se tomaron sirvieron para darnos un escarmiento a todos: ni una muerte más.

Sasuke seguía llorando, a veces me pregunto si Sasuke tendrá el mismo destino que yo, pero es evidente que no será así. Ya he sufrido bastante viendo muerte y destrucción. Niños llorando de hambre y matándose entre ellos por un poco de pan, mujeres llorando al ver como se llevaban a sus hijos y hombres usando sus jutsus para matarse entre ellos.

-Tu no tendrás el mismo destino, vivirás feliz junto con nosotros. Crecerás con la voluntad del fuego y no crecerás con la maldición de los Uchiha. Sasuke, serás un buen compañero y habrá gente que intente dañarte pero tú serás más fuerte. Espero que no conozcas el dolor, y algún día quizá formes tu familia- despeiné el poco cabello de mi hermano- para ese entonces espero estar a tu lado.

Pude sentir el aire frío tocar mi rostro, tirité un poco.

-Es momento de entrar, Sasuke-

Es obvio que mi hermano no entiende mis palabras. Pero a veces tengo la impresión de que me escucha, ya que sonríe o hace caras extrañas. Una gran luz se divisó en el cielo.

Una ligera oscuridad se hizo visible para mis ojos. Seguí cargando a mi hermano y le acariciaba de vez en cuando. Asomé un poco para observar bien, era una sensación terrible. No soy supersticioso pero he sentido esto antes: en la guerra. Ese escalofrío que te da al saber que puede que no regreses a casa, que no veas a tus familiares. Esa sensación que quedaba impregnada y que no se iba.

Un destello de luz chocó contra una montaña. Un leve temblor apareció casi al instante. Cerré mis ojos con miedo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a mi hermano. Después de eso, lo único que escuche fueron detonaciones, una tras una además de ligeros temblores. Nuestra casa estaba era la más alejada de todo el Clan, sin embargo, no se escuchaba que alguna persona estuviera en el Barrio Uchiha. La mayoría estaba en misiones por orden del Cuarto.

De repente, una figura naranja se hizo visible en el horizonte. Me acerqué lentamente al patio, trayendo a Sasuke conmigo. Lo seguía cargando y su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío.

-Kyubi- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par horrorizados.

Claro que sabía de la bestia, la esposa del Cuarto Hokage era una jinchuriki. Y entonces todas las cosas parecieron encajar.

Kyubi había sido liberado y eso quería decir que Kushina Uzumaki ya había dado a luz a su hijo. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-La aldea está siendo atacada... Sasuke...

* * *

N/A. ¡Hola! De nuevo yo... y mis fics. Advierto que este capítulo casi me hace llorar, narraré todo desde perspectiva de Itachi, ¿no se han preguntado como se sintió? siento si alguien no conoce a "Sarada" pero ese personaje existe, y también el de Boruto, procuraré no hacer muchos spoilers. De hecho seré fiel al manga y al anime, quizá agregué algunas anécdotas o cosas así. Espero les guste, no habrá romance en este fic. Y probablemente tenga un final ... "triste" no me excederé de los quince capítulos y procuraré actualizar diario. Para enero entro a clases entonces mi tiempo de actualizaciones desaparecerá :/ así que hasta entonces, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes. Espero les guste...

Sayooo.

Y espero sus reviews.


	2. Lo siento Sasuke será en otra ocasión

"_El diario de Itachi Uchiha"_

Capítulo 2: Lo siento Sasuke será en otra ocasión.

"La melancolía es el placer de estar triste"

๑ ๑ ๑

Mi lugar en el Clan era estar de intermediario entre la Aldea y los Uchiha. El motivo era sencillo, mis discursos y mi forma de pensar simpatizaban con el Tercer Hokage. En cambio con mi padre –Fugaku Uchiha- siempre había asperezas que al final nunca se limaban.

-Entonces- Sarutobi fruncía el ceño- ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar el puesto en ANBU?

Mi mirada estaba fija en él. Tengo trece años, pero todos me dicen que mi edad mental parece de una persona adulta. Me consideran el genio de la generación, de esos que aparecen una vez cada cierto tiempo, una persona comprometida con la Aldea que desde los cuatro años era testigo de las injusticias del mundo shinobi. Sí, esa persona soy yo.

-Ya has dominado el Sharingan- agregó el Tercero- te graduaste de la generación a los siete años, pasaste los exámenes a chunnin a los diez y ahora tienes esta oportunidad.

Nadie podía entender del todo cómo me sentía acerca del mundo y mis pensamientos quedaban ahogados. Mi padre decía que todo lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre y cuando sintiera que tomaba la decisión correcta. Mi madre parecía ser la más preocupada, cada día la veía cerca del Santuario Nakano. Sin duda era una madre abnegada con su familia. Y por último se encontraba mi hermano menor. Quizá él sería el más perjudicado en un futuro –no muy lejano- me daba tanta tristeza tener que decirle _"quizá otro día Sasuke" _cuando me suplicaba entrenar. Todos los chicos de mi edad salen con sus amigos. Pero debo especificar el término "salir", esto significa que salían en conjunto para una misión. En cambio yo iba cada día a una misión con el corazón destrozado. Porque nadie podría entender cómo se siente. Ni siquiera mi padre puede ayudarme.

-Si- contesté finalmente después de meditar, seré ANBU y solamente de este modo protegeré a mi familia.

-Quiero confesar que tenía dudas- el Hokage encendió su pipa de cigarro- desde la muerte de Minato las cosas entre los Uchiha y la Aldea no están del todo bien. Conozco esa mirada Itachi, tú... tú podrías ser un Hokage.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro- dije en un apagado tono de voz- notificaré a Fugaku Uchiha acerca de mi asenso y mi traslado a ANBU.

El Tercero asintió.

-Itachi, gracias.

El camino de regreso a casa fue el más pesado que haya recordado en años. Mis pies querían detenerse y mi cuerpo exigía un descanso. El Barrio Uchiha estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, después del ataque del Kyubi la gente miraba de mala fe a toda persona que tuviera en sus ojos el Sharingan. El rumor acerca de que algún miembro Uchiha ocasionó aquél ataque surgía y se expandía con más fuerza a pesar de haber pasado ocho años desde el incidente.

Y casualmente el día del ataque de kyubi nadie de los superiores Uchiha estaban en la aldea, quizá fue mera coincidencia. Una incómoda casualidad que al final ocasionó que el rumor tuviera más fuerza. La calle que dirige a mi hogar tiene muchos árboles. Algunos niños siguen jugando en los patios de las casas y se avientan shurikens de papel. ¿Su edad? Quizá no pasaban de los diez años.

Volteé a todas direcciones para saber si había alguien observándome. No tenía ganas de ver a alguien, prefería estar solo meditando como cambiaría mi vida después de aceptar ser un ANBU. Lentamente y sintiéndome infiltrado en mi propio hogar, subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero la voz de mi padre me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

Una sensación de malestar recorrió mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que la sentía. Una debilidad inmensa y unas ganas de dormir que no me dejaban. Quizá es el estrés.

-¡Niisan!- Sasuke corría desde la puerta principal, observé sus pequeñas facciones perfectamente inocentes. Mi hermano no había sufrido de una guerra, ni había pagado el precio. Por suerte su Sharingan no despertaba y eso era algo que internamente me orgullecía.

-Sasuke- mis labios se abrieron de a poco, mis piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse.

-¿Entrenamos?

-Lo siento- le hice una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo- será en otra ocasión.

Le di un pequeño golpe en su frente. Sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse.

Mi padre volvió a llamarme por segunda vez. Me sostuve de la pared para no caer desmayado, mi visión se hacía borrosa.

-¿Estás bien?- Sasuke agarró mi brazo.

-Ah, sí- contesté- ¿por qué no entrenas un poco?

Él asintió, pero su mirada me demostraba que no le había convencido del todo mi contestación. Caminé hacia el despacho de mi padre, una gran habitación en donde había dos espadas cruzadas en una de las paredes.

-Itachi- mi padre estaba sentado en el piso- los rumores corren rápido.

-Si es sobre ANBU...

-Es sobre eso.

-Hoy el Hokage me ascendió.

-Debo ir con él para enlistarte y dar el visto bueno, felicidades- esbozó una gran sonrisa- eres digno de ser un Uchiha.

Solté un murmullo inaudible.

-Mañana es la ceremonia de inscripción de Sasuke- recordé.

-Ah, sobre eso. Lo había olvidado.

En muchas ocasiones queremos obtener la atención de nuestros padres, ser reconocidos aunque sea un poco. Aunque en mi caso todo era distinto. Deseaba de todo corazón que dejaran de mirarme como la persona prodigio de un clan. Quería que miraran a Sasuke, mi hermano menor quién tenía un gran potencial. Lo he visto entrenar hasta tarde, es el mejor de su clase y también debería ser tratado con igualdad. Sin embargo mi padre ve en mí el futuro de la familia y durante el proceso ha olvidado a mi hermano.

Los días posteriores no fueron gratos, pasaba más tiempo en mi habitación que entrenando. Shisui se dio cuenta de eso.

-Te ves pálido- dijo con una expresión preocupada. Nos dirigíamos hacia la Torre Hokage- sé que estoy en la policía de Konohoa pero no he quitado mis ojos de ti, te he visto. Has adelgazado Itachi, tu semblante se ve terrible. ¿Qué sucede?

Cabizbajo seguí caminando.

-Ya todos lo saben, estoy en ANBU.

-Sí, lo sé. El asunto aquí es que algo te está ocurriendo. Ya no te veo entrenar con Sasuke.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Hay una kunoichi médico bastante capacitada. Deberías de ir.

-Ni hablar- rodé mis ojos.

Shisui Uchiha era hijo de Kagami Uchiha, quién a su vez fue compañero de equipo del Segundo y Tercer Hokage. Un prodigio en el genjutsu. Y más que eso mi mejor amigo.

-Estaré bien- mi voz no me convencía- quizá vaya a donde esta esa kunoichi.

-Su nombre es Tsunade Senju- alzó sus cejas- nieta del primer Hokage.

-Los he llamado para una misión simple- una vez que llegamos el Hokage frunció su ceño- deben matar a un jabalí que últimamente ha dado problemas.

-¿Jabalí?- Shisui alzó sus hombros- ¿para cuándo?

-Hoy mismo- dijo el Tercero.

-Sarutobi-sama lo siento mucho, hoy mismo hay una junta en la Policía de Konohoa- se excusó Shisui.

-Yo puedo- sonreí de lado- no creo me lleve mucho.


	3. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: AKATSUKI

**El diario de Itachi Uchiha**

**Especial de Navidad**

"_La Navidad se pinta del color de tus emociones más profundas"_

๑ ๑ ๑

-¿Y cómo celebrabas Navidad?- Sarada sigue sobre mis piernas, sus ojos brillan de una manera especial, un brillo que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

-La solía festejar con mis padres y Sasuke, pero no duró mucho el gusto. A decir verdad fueron pocas las navidades que estuvimos juntos.

Sarada soltó un pequeño murmullo y alzó sus cejas, ese gesto es idéntico al de mi hermano. En verdad me hubiera gustado estar con él y con mi cuñada en Navidad, o quizá pude haber tenido mis propios hijos y una buena esposa. Tal vez iría de compras con ella y mis hijos. Compraríamos regalos para Sarada, podríamos haber pasado una buena fiesta en el Barrio Uchiha, comiendo dangos y decorando árboles. Si tan sólo esa misión...

-Tío- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- no me has terminado de contar la historia del Clan pero, no importa. Yo sólo quiero saber como la festejabas.

Miré a mi adorada sobrina, mentiría si le digo que tuve muchas navidades. Después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha no tuve nada, o quizá sí. Ahora que lo pienso hubo una navidad fuera de serie, desafortunadamente no la pasé con Sasuke ni con mis padres.

-Puede que haya existido una- le dije- ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-¡Claro!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Verás... fue hace tiempo. Un poco antes de Akatsuki fuera eliminado.

-¿Akatsuki?

-La historia de Akatsuki es otra y el cómo ingresé también, ahora solo imagina que era un grupo de personas que desertaron su aldea.

Su ceño se frunció y no la culpo.

-No importa, cuéntala.

-Puede que haya sido de esta manera...

* * *

-Todos son unos aguafiestas- un tipo con una máscara de remolino naranja nos miraba. Su voz era sumamente chillante.

-¡Jodes mucho!- Deidara estaba junto a él- nadie quiere festejar esa estúpida celebración.

-¡Pero ganaremos dinero!- Tobi mostró algunos billetes- ¿senpai?

-Sí hay dinero te apoyo- un hombre de ojos verdes y piel morena habló, su nombre era Kakazu- pero he de advertir que odio esas fiestas. Pero sí hay ganancias...

-Ah- Deidara se tapó su rostro con sus manos y me miró pidiendo que pusiera el orden. A pesar de que era el más joven se decía que yo tenía el poder de hacer callar a la gente- Itachi, ¿puedes hacerle un genjutsu a Tobi para que crea que estamos en su jodida fiesta de Navidad y deje de jodernos?

-¡No!- Tobi pataleaba- Itachi-kun no haría eso, ¿verdad?

Miré la cara fastidiada de Deidara y la cara de avaricia de Kakazu. Me era indiferente todo su revoloteo, que por cierto había iniciado desde muy de mañana.

-No- le respondí tajante a Deidara- que haga lo que quiera. Yo me largo.

Avancé algunos pasos cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, era nada más y nada menos que la única chica en Akatsuki. Su nombre era Konan.

-Creo que no estaría del todo mal la idea de Tobi, ¿no creen?

Todos la volteamos a ver.

-¿Konan? ¿Estás hablando enserio?- Kisame quien había estado ajeno a toda la conversación la miraba anonado- nosotros no somos personas sociables e incluso podría jurar que es la primera vez que te veo aquí y no con Pain.

-Estas épocas me traen recuerdos- la chica de ojos miel hizo una mueca de tristeza- estoy segura de que Kakazu puede hacerse cargo del dinero.

-¿Qué?- los pequeños ojos de Kisame se abrieron, asemejándose a dos huevecillos de pescado- ¿Y de donde sacaremos dinero?

-Hace un mes robamos un pueblo de niños ricos- una voz chillante de un hombre de cabellos lilas se escuchó desde las sombras- Jashin no nos perdonará haber matado tanta gente inocente.

Todos lo miramos fulminantemente.

-Ustedes perdónenlo, Hidan es muy religioso- dijo Kakazu- supongo que en su otra vida será sacerdote o una de esas cosas.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Es la primera vez que hablamos todos!- Tobi saltaba de alegría y sentí que una vena punzaba de mi sien, ¿en verdad Akatsuki es un grupo criminal?

-Te equivocas, falta de hablar Sasori- señaló Deidara- ese tipo siempre está en su taller construyendo marionetas y también fabricando nuevos venenos.

-Ah- Tobi hizo un puchero- ¿falta alguien más?

-Pain y Zetsu- dijo Konan- pero debemos darnos prisa, cuando se ponga el sol ya será Navidad.

-¿Y sí haremos algo?- preguntó Kisame- no es como si los Akatsuki hicieran una celebración de Navidad muy a menudo.

-¿Y cómo se festeja la Navidad?- Deidara comía arcilla desde el piso- yo nunca festejé una.

Konan se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

-Toda mi vida he hecho malas acciones, pero estoy segura que por lo menos ahora podemos hacer algo bueno. Les sugiero que de ese dinero que robamos le demos juguetes a los niños huérfanos.

Sonreí ligeramente, nunca pensé que Konan tuviera un corazón tan noble.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás demente?- Deidara se acomodó el cabello- ese dinero nos costó mucho trabajo como para que lo regalemos a niños sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Yo fui uno de esos niños-

Todos volteamos hacia atrás y ahí vimos una sombra, un hombre de cabello naranja y muchas perforaciones. Y por si fuera poco sus ojos eran morados, sin duda alguna él debía ser el famoso Pain.

-Pain- sama- Tobi corrió a abrazarlo, para sorpresa de todos- ¿verdad que tú si apoyarás la causa de la Navidad? Konan-chan, Kakazu y yo estamos más que listos.

-Por mí está bien- respondió con un ligero tono de alegría.

La quijada de Deidara casi se cae al suelo, y puedo entenderlo en un mundo de oscuridad como lo es Akatsuki nunca se ven cosas como estas, de hecho es la primera vez que veo a Pain y a Konan.

-He hecho los juguetes que me pidió, Konan- dijo Sasori quien es relativamente joven, su cabello es rojo y su cara siempre muestra apatía.

-¿¡Qué?!- Deidara corría en círculos- ¿estás diciendo que te encerraste por un mes entero y que no me acompañaste a comprar mi preciada arcilla por estar haciendo juguetes?

-Sí- dijo Sasori con tranquilidad- me pareció una buena idea de parte de Konan.

-¿Y el dinero? ¿Alguien pensó en el dinero?- preguntó preocupado Kakazu- ¿cuánto gastaron para los juguetes?

-Deja de lado eso- dijo Konan- esos niños tendrán una Navidad memorable, pero también nosotros la tendremos. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos y dado que a Pain no se le da mucho eso de las palabras les propongo que hagamos una cena.

A Deidara pareció darle un ataque de asfixia por comer arcilla.

Tobi se sonrojó de felicidad.

Kakazu frunció aún más el ceño por la preocupación del dinero.

Hidan seguía rezando por que todo saliera bien.

Kisame rogaba por qué no compraran pescado de cena.

Pain observaba tranquilo el ambiente.

Zetsu seguía parado sin decir o hacer nada, más bien parecía un aloe parlante en ocasiones.

Sasori cruzó sus brazos y por último me encontraba yo en medio de todos ellos.

-Tú sabes cocinar- me dijo Konan- he oído que cuando eras... bueno, no importa el punto es que tienes tus dotes culinarios.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo apareció en mí. ¿Hacia cuánto que no me sentía tan bien? Quizá desde que estaba en Konohoa, quizá desde antes que matara a todo el clan Uchiha.

Ese día, todos estuvimos ocupados. Por unanimidad y por sugerencia de Tobi, votamos porque Zetsu fuera el árbol de Navidad, dado que era la única planta (por así decirlo) que teníamos dentro de esa cueva negra y sin vida. Ya que ahí no crecía nada.

Sasori se dedicó a realizar manualidades con madera y otros materiales para darle un espíritu más familiar. Konan se dedicó a comprar todos los ingredientes para la cena junto con Kisame, quién se negaba a comer mariscos de forma rotunda y para evitar que Konan se vengara de él por alguna pelea del pasado decidió acompañarla para así vigilar lo que compraba. A ellos se les unió Kakazu, quién estaba muchísimo más preocupado por los gastos que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Entonces aquí estamos tú, Pain y yo- dijo Deidara con frustración- ¿cómo fue que nos metimos en esto?

Alcé mis hombros. No tenía una respuesta.

-En un momento yo me iré- gritó feliz Tobi- Konan-chan me dijo que yo podía ser Santa Claus.

Sentí un leve tic en mi ojo derecho, tic que no sentía desde que estaba en ANBU.

-No-me-jodas- dijo Deidara- asustaras a todos los niños con esa maldita máscara sacada de no sé dónde. Pobrecitos...

-Yo iré con él- Pain estaba a lado de Tobi- ustedes serán los encargados de la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo ni si quiera sé que es cocinar!

Miré a Deidara, y después observé todos los materiales e ingredientes que los demás se habían encargado de comprar. En ese momento están arreglando la cueva de las manualidades que hizo Sasori.

-¿Y si yo hago algo de arcilla?- me preguntó Deidara- ¿sabes? Creo que haré explotar la cocina y no tendrá ningún sentido.

-Creo que es mejor que hagas muñecos de nieve con arcilla, aquí harás una de tus explosiones y echarás a perder todo- sentencié.

Deidara se apartó de m vista. Y así fue como me quedé solo.

Otra vez.

A lo lejos pude escuchar las risas de Tobi cuando al parecer, con todo dolo hizo que Deidara explotara algo sobre la cabeza de Konan, arruinando su cabello. Después de eso Pain soltó una risotada divertido, para sorpresa de todos.

Pero yo solo era un oyente a todo lo que ocurría. Silenciosamente me dediqué a batir los huevos y ponerles harina para hacer un pastel. Del otro lado puse a cocer las verduras. Nada del otro mundo, mi madre desde niño me había enseñado algunas cosas de cocina. Muy básicas, pero me interesaron mucho desde entonces. Claro que ya no pude aprender más de ella...

De repente, pude ver frente a mí a mis dos padres. Mi madre Mikoto sonreía y mi padre seguía con los brazos cruzados. Dejé de batir los huevos y los miré petrificado, desde que los había matado nunca vi visiones de ellos ni mucho menos. Jamás.

"_Feliz Navidad, Itachi"_

Escuché el ruido del recipiente caer, al mismo tiempo que toqué mis sienes.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escuché un griterío a lado mío.

-¡Ita-kun!- Tobi levantaba los cascarones de huevo- no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado.

-No importa, nosotros te ayudaremos a cocinar- Konan me esbozó una sonrisa- en menos de una hora con todas nuestras habilidades tendremos una cena decente.

-¡Claro!- Tobi aplaudió.

Los miré desde el suelo, ellos se veían felices. En Akatsuki nosotros sabemos parte del pasado de la persona, es decir, el crimen por el que vino a parar aquí, pero a ciencia cierta nadie sabe porque tuvimos que pasar.

Sonreí de lado... esta Navidad será única.

* * *

-Fue muy divertido- Sarada sonreía- se ve que fue una gran Navidad.

-Sin duda lo fue-

Pero también fue la última que viví. Y también fue la última celebración en la que estuvimos todos juntos. No negaré que hubiera deseado que las cosas se dieran diferentes, y no estarle contando esto a mi sobrina estando yo muerto.

Sin embargo, ella vivirá y será feliz. Y tendrá muchas Navidades para contar. Porque de todas las cosas que hice, ya no me arrepiento, ya que al final pude proteger a quien más amaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- y me abrazó- no me importa que haya pasado antes, yo siempre te voy a querer tío.

* * *

**N/A **Soy una chillona, casi lloró al final del capítulo. En realidad no tenía pensado escribir esto, simplemente se dio. Es un especial, como tal no tiene continuidad con el capítulo dos, pero en fin, supongo que debió ser bonito que hubieran festejado así ¿no? :') ¡Saludos! Y... ¡feliz-casi-Navidad!

P.D aunque creo en algunas partes del mundo ya lo es, ¿verdad? Aquí en México son las 6 pm, pero supongo que en España y así ya será medianoche... de cualquier manera reciban un abrazo mío.


	4. Capturando a Inoshishi

"_El diario de Itachi Uchiha"_

Capítulo 3: Capturando a Inoshishi.

"Antes de encargarme de un jabalí, primero tenemos que encargarnos de esa serpiente"

๑ ๑ ๑

Mi madre trató de convencerme de que debía desayunar bien ya que últimamente tenía una cara de espanto. Le di un beso en su mejilla. No sin antes amarrar minuciosamente las agujetas de mis zapatos en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Me voy!

La abrí con cuidado y mis ojos se abrieron un poco.

-¿Tú?- pregunté mientras lo observaba.

-Tienes que cazar un jabalí, ¿verdad hermano?

Sasuke usaba la ropa que yo solía portar en ANBU. Un chaleco plateado, además de que tenía una pequeña bolsa donde guardaba todas las flechas de su preciado arco.

Bajé la mirada, a veces me sorprende que Sasuke sea tan ingenioso. Apenas ayer el Hokage me encomendó la misión, es probable que Sasuke haya escuchado cuando Shisui me deseó suerte en la misión, la cual es bastante simple.

Sasuke seguía estático, me miraba con inocencia. Sus ojos negros brillaban llenos de vida. Me acerqué lentamente a él pero para su sorpresa me giré al lado izquierdo para tomar la ruta correspondiente. El Barrio Uchiha era grande, tenía grandes árboles y el pavimento tenía pequeños grabados de rocas. Sin duda era un lugar muy hermoso.

-Además- Sasuke ignoraba el hecho de que yo lo estaba evadiendo- dicen que es enorme y parece un monstruo, ¿no?

Su voz retumbaba a mis espaldas.

-Es un animal malo que está arrasando las granjas, por eso aceptaste la misión de ir a cazarlo- añadió. Por mi parte yo lo escuchaba mientras caminaba. Hasta cierto punto Sasuke tenía razón, aunque inicialmente la misión sería entre Shisui y yo.

-Pero- Sasuke seguía caminando detrás de mí- irás solo, ¿verdad?- no me inmuté en contestarle o pararme en seco. Seguí mi camino- ¡No te preocupes porque yo estaré contigo! Además ya sabes lo hábil que soy usando el arco.

Yo no estaba especializado en su uso, sin embargo, mi madre el año pasado le compró un arco color rojo. Desde ese día, Sasuke se aferró a la idea de que sería el mejor en su generación con el uso del arco y que quizá un día esa arma le salvaría la vida al mundo. Mi padre en aquella ocasión frunció el ceño, y mi madre le dijo que él sería sin duda un gran shinobi. Yo pienso que Sasuke ya es un gran ninja sin importar que tan bueno o malo sea usando el arco.

-Ya hemos ido juntos muchas veces a cazar presas- Sasuke seguía siguiéndome. Poco a poco nos alejábamos del Barrio Uchiha.

De repente, paré en seco. Pude escuchar un "¿qué?" de parte de mi hermano. Giré mi cuerpo levemente y lo observé. Con mi mano derecha le hice una seña de que se acercara.

-¿Uh?- Sasuke caminó con pasos firmes hacía mí. No titubeó en ningún momento.

Mis dedos índice y medio se unieron y le di un pequeño golpe en su frente. Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Será en otra ocasión- dije con mi monótona voz.

-¿Ah?- me miró perplejo. Pero para antes de ver su reacción yo ya me había esfumado a una velocidad increíble - ¿Eh? ¡Hermano!

Además de correr, me trepé a una casa color naranja para acortar el camino. Mi actual yo puede hacer eso y muchas cosas más. Brinqué por los tejabanes y por doquier. Incluso pude oír los gritos de Sasuke al verme partir de una manera poco formal.

Sasuke inmediatamente corrió por todo el camino. En su mano derecha llevaba el arco y con la otra mano se impulsaba para acelerar todavía más sus piernas. Muy en el fondo yo sabía que mi hermano era persistente y que no se daría por vencido. Él me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Una vez que llegué a mi destino. Me quedé arriba de una cazona contruida a base de paja y madera. Materiales muy frágiles. Observé con tranquilidad al animal que estaba casi a mis pies, y digo a mis pies porque yo estaba en el techo de esa cazona.

El animal destruyó algunos barriles que se encontraban en el jardín de aquella vivienda. Seguí en mi posición de cuclillas. Mis piernas estaban ligeramente flexionadas como si me sentara sobre aquél tejaban pero no me apoyaba en este, sino en mis talones. Giré a mi izquierda al escuchar una respiración agitada.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco y jadeaba en busca de aire. Debió correr a una gran velocidad y una gran distancia desde el Barrio Uchiha hasta las afueras de Konohoa. Por mi parte, yo me dediqué a saltar sobre las construcciones y aumenté mi velocidad sin esfuerzo. Frutos de un gran entrenamiento.

-Felicidades por alcanzarme- le dije desde "las alturas".

-¡Pude hacerlo gracias al entrenamiento!- la voz de Sasuke era animada. Poco a poco su semblante volvió a ser el mismo y dejó de estar tan agitado.

-Sube- indiqué. Para mí no pasó de desapercibida aquella sonrisa que se pintó en su joven rostro.

-¡Sí!- contestó con alegría.

El jabalí era una criatura extremadamente grande. Quizá pesaba unos trescientos kilogramos. Tenía dos colmillos un tanto curvados al frente y un hocico con dos grandes hoyos. Estaba en posición de ataque, ya que sus patas delanteras estaban ligeramente separadas.

Sasuke y yo lo mirábamos desde el tejaban. Yo no usaba ningún arco, sin embargo el seguía portándolo en su mano derecha.

-¿Es ese?- preguntó con cierto asombro. No lo culpo, la criatura es bastante grande.

-No lo mates.

Volteó a verme con confusión.

-¿Eh?

-Si lo herimos, volverá a la montaña.

Y en efecto, no había necesidad de matar al jabalí, bastaba con que este volviera a las montañas. A donde pertenecía, de ese modo ya no volvería a atacar a las pequeñas granjas ubicadas a las afueras de Konohoa.

Sasuke pareció entender el punto y asintió con la mirada.

-Evita los órganos vitales- indiqué.

-De acuerdo- en un movimiento rápido sacó de una bolsa una flecha y la colocó en el arco.

Observé por un efímero tiempo esa acción y brinqué. Él tensó el arco ya con la flecha puesta sobre este. El objetivo era la cola del jabalí. Mientras Sasuke preparaba su ataque, lancé cuatro shurikens contra el jabalí. Los cuales además de ser armas tenían pequeños sellos explosivos que al hacer contacto sin duda deberían detonar.

Los shuriken hicieron acorralar al jabalí. Una pequeña nube de polvo se alzó, causando la molestia del animal, el cual ya comenzaba a bufar.

-¡Ahora!- gritó para sí mismo Sasuke. Lanzó la flecha a una gran velocidad, sin embargo esta no impactó en la cola. La cual era el principal objetivo de mi hermano, sino que se desvió, por ende no dio en el objetivo.

La nube de polvo poco a poco se esfumó. El cuerpo de mi hermano seguía tenso al ver como el animal comenzaba a mover sus patas traseras y a bufar con más enojo. El jabalí movió una de sus patas delanteras e hizo un movimiento se asemejaba a rascar la tierra del piso. Mostró sus afilados dientes y empezó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante.

Sentí un ligero temblor, al mismo tiempo que observé como mi hermano salía disparado por los aires. Consecuencia del enfado del jabalí y del hecho de que este había destruido la débil choza en la que anteriormente yo estaba parado.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, logró ponerse de pie. El jabalí se acercaba hacía él. Quería probar su resistencia. Mi hermano en un intento desesperado sacó un flecha mientras su rostro se comprimía de la adrenalina de ser atacado, aunado el miedo. Cerró sus ojos.

Pero lo que Sasuke y el jabalí olvidaron es que yo seguía atento a todos los movimientos, aproveché ese momento y me abalancé sobre él y clave un shuriken cerca de su cuepro. No le causé una herida letal. Al final terminé parado sobre el cuerpo del jabalí, el cual ahora yacía acostado de lado sobre el pasto y la tierra.

-¡Hermano!- Sasuke me miró incrédulo.

-Has fallado por mucho.

-Lo siento, hermano- escuché decir con un tono de tristeza.

-Todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento.

Sasuke había inclinado su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos. Pude notar la decepción en ese semblante.

-Regresaremos a casa, Sasuke- cuando dije eso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y regresaron a la vida- cuando lleguemos, entrenaremos.

Sabía que había sido duro con él. Pero mi hermano era una persona que podía aceptar cualquier comentario y en vez de que eso le afectara se fortalecía. Es una de las cosas que admiro de él.

Él me regaló una sonrisa y se hicieron evidentes sus dos hoyuelos en su rostro. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Sí!- gritó con entusiasmo.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento a observar el cuerpo del jabalí.

* * *

-En ese momento juré que Sasuke algún día lograría detener a cualquier jabalí cuando fuera grande. Y mis predicciones se hicieron verdad cuando... tiempo... mucho tiempo después nos enfrentamos a una serpiente. Claro que las circunstancias cambiaron e incluso...

Sarada me miró con esos ojos negros que me recuerdan a los de mi hermano.

-¿Una serpiente?

-Sí- contesté- pero esa es una historia que pasa muchos años después.


	5. Adiós querido amigo

"_El diario de Itachi Uchiha"_

Capítulo 4: Adiós querido amigo.

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Por favor protege a la aldea... y el nombre de los Uchiha"

๑ ๑ ๑

Han pasado seis meses desde mi ascenso a líder ANBU. Poco a poco mis actitudes han cambiado, desde que me enteré de mi enfermedad. Tsunade-sama hizo una predicción no tan errada a mi condición actual; tuve la oportunidad de verla y pedirle consejo, mas me encontré con una realidad devastadora, para evitar que ella conociera mi condición borré sus recuerdos con un genjutsu así ella jamás recordaría haber atendido a Itachi Uchiha en medio de una misión. Pero no solo bastó su diagnostico al tanteo, sino que después me hice análisis de sangre y dieron positivo. Tenía leucemia. Nadie más lo supo ya que las enfermeras que me hicieron los chequeos estuvieron en mi genjutsu. Oculté la verdad a todos y a todo, inclusive a mi mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Shisui seguía en la Policía de Konohoa, sé que él me vigila. Y no lo culpo, son las órdenes de los líderes.

Mi función en ANBU además de hacer las misiones propias de ahí es estar de intermediario entre mi Clan Y Konohoa. No me considero traidor, no. Ni tampoco me considero un chismoso. Ni siquiera sé que me considero, sólo sé que quiero hacer un balance entre los de Konohoa y los de mi clan. Eventualmente mi padre me ha invitado a las reuniones mensuales dentro de los Uchiha, pero yo no puedo. No debo. Mi deber en ANBU es comunicar todo lo que sé acerca de los Uchiha, y mi deber como miembro del Clan Uchiha era contar todo lo que pasaba en Konohoa a ellos. Mi padre poco a poco desaprobó mi actitud "rebelde" o al menos así le llamaba él. Mis visitas a casa desaparecieron y preferí quedarme en los cuarteles ANBU. Mi vida poco a poco se escapaba en un callejón sin salida. _Quién sirve a dos amos, con uno queda mal._ Por ello decidí que ante todo la aldea era la prioridad. Mi prioridad. Veo poco a Sasuke, y las pocas veces que logró entablar una conversación decente con él siento las ganas de contarle sobre mi infierno, mi pequeño problema. Pero no quiero que vea la verdad ante sus sanos ojos, los cuales aún reflejan la inocencia en su más puro estado. Mi madre cada día se ve más preocupada y mi padre poco a poco pierde el interés en mí.

Shisui envió un cuervo hasta los cuarteles de ANBU. El animal tenía un mensaje, el cual identifiqué al instante. En tiempos pasados él y yo nos enviamos mensajes en forma de juego. Pero ahora sé que esto no es un juego. Abro la nota y activó mi Sharingan para leer el contenido:

"_Es urgente Itachi, debemos vernos hoy en el río Nakano. No digas de este encuentro a nadie._

_Shisui."_

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al leer la nota. La apreté con miedo. Mis latidos se volvieron frenéticos y mis pies apenas y respondieron, un mal momento para que la enfermedad me tumbe en cama por varios minutos. Caminé en zigzag y con dificultad atravesé toda Konohoa hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Las personas caminaban con especial desinterés a todo lo que sucedía dentro de la aldea. Un posible golpe de estado era evidente. Seguí avanzando con dificultad y a una velocidad increíble. Pocas son las veces en mi vida en las que me he sentido tan nervioso, una mala sensación embriaga mi cuerpo.

Paré en seco y puse mis pies sobre el pasto. Caminé a una velocidad normal y divisé la silueta de mi mejor amigo. Estaba en el borde del río.

Limpié un poco mi labio inferior, el cual estaba con sangre. Algo con lo cual he tenido que lidiar desde algunos meses.

-Shisui- llamé con miedo.

Él seguía mirando el río. Yo solamente miraba su espalda.

-Parece que ya no hay modo de impedir el golpe de los Uchiha. Y si una guerra civil ocurre en Konohoa seguro que otros países atacarán y se convertirá en una guerra total.

Analicé con sabiduría sus palabras. Usaba el uniforme de la policía de Konohoa. Su voz no era la de un Shisui relajado y sereno, sino la de alguien que ya había sufrido por la tercera guerra y de alguien que protegía a la Aldea.

-Justo antes de usar el "Kotoamatsukami" para detenerlo... Danzou me robó mi ojo derecho- Shisui volteó lentamente hacia mí.

No puse una cara de horror ni de espanto. Me quedé inmóvil sin mostrar ninguna emoción, aunque muy dentro de mí me dio un coraje terrible al imaginar al sucio de Danzou con mi mejor amigo... arrebatándole su más preciado poder.

-No confiaba en mí- la parte en donde tuvo alguna vez su ojo sangraba- busca defender la aldea por sí mismo, sea como sea. Estoy seguro que también buscará mi ojo izquierdo. Pero antes de eso...- su mano derecha se movió rápidamente. Seguí observando la imagen de mi mejor amigo arrancándose su único ojo.- te lo entregaré a ti.

Mi semblante palideció, o al menos eso sentí yo. Incluso mis pies comenzaron a temblar. Shisui seguía frente a mí.

-Shisui...- murmuré en voz baja, algo casi inaudible.

-Solo puedo confiar en mi mejor amigo- el puño de su mano estaba ensangrentado- protege nuestra aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Extendió su mano y me quedé horrorizado.

"_En un lugar lleno de sol se encontraba mi mejor amigo junto a Danzou. Los dos hombres estaban frente a frente como dos importantes mandatarios._

_-¿Qué desea Danzou-sama? Ya casi es la hora- dijo Shisui con respeto._

_El hombre moreno seguía con sus típicos vendajes sobre el rostro. _

_-¿Qué harías si la aldea no cambia aunque uses tu técnica ocular para cambiar a los Uchiha?_

_-El Sandaime prometió que cambiaría_

_-El descontento no desaparecerá aunque intervenga el tercero_

_-Lo sé, pero si ganamos tiempo..._

_-Además, están aquellos como yo que son muy recelosos. Su modo de pensar no cambiará tan fácilmente. ¿Qué harás entonces?- le preguntó Danzou._

_-Pero... Danzou-sama_

_-¿Usarías el "Kotoamatsukami" en mí en este momento?_

_Shisui comenzó a temblar. Mientras tanto, Danzou se abalanzó sobre él, empuñando su katana consigo._

_-¡Yo me haré cargo de tu Sharingan!_

_Su mano se movió a una velocidad increíble, sin embargo el Sharingan de Shisui se volvió brillante._

_-¡Perdón!- se excusó mi amigo. La mano de Danzou cayó- es un simple genjutsu, despertará pronto._

_Shisui se dio la vuelta. Pero ese fue el error, ya que en un movimiento de manos rápido Danzou hizo que el cuerpo de Shisui quedara paralizado. Danzou se giró rápidamente y golpeó a Shisui. Unos golpes a la cara y otro al estomago. Una vez que Shisui quedó a su merced, Danzou lo levantó del cuello y en un movimiento casi invisible le arrancó su ojo derecho. Aventó a Shisui un par de metros y levantó parte de su vendaje para auto-incrustarse el ojo de mi amigo._

_Shisui llevó una de sus manos a donde alguna vez estuvo su ojo derecho. Su respiración era agitada. El rostro de Danzou mostró un Sharingan nuevo._

_-Usaré el tuyo de repuesto y ahora me entregarás el otro- _

_Una docena de ANBU llegó hasta donde estaba Danzou. Shisui observó la escena con horror y en un intento desesperado por escapar lanzó una técnica de fuego. Mientras, los ANBU lanzaron una técnica de agua para repeler el ataque que había enviado Shisui._

_Durante ese efímero momento de revuelo, Shisui logró usar una técnica de transportación. Para la sorpresa de todos los espectadores._

_-¡Persíganlo!- ordenó Danzou."_

Uno de mis cuervos recibió el ojo de Shisui. Cuando el cuervo desapareció, la atmosfera se llenó de plumas negras. Mi corazón se rompió. Algo dentro de mí empezó a arder. Y no era una técnica, ni siquiera la enfermedad... no. Simplemente dolía.

-Y esto no es lo único que tengo que darte. Te daré un nuevo poder... el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, incluso mi cara pareció transformarse.

-Shisui... ¡No puedes!- le dije.

-No voy a durar mucho de todas maneras. Recíbelo como un regalo, mi último deseo hacía ti.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

-¿A qué viene esa cara ahora?- preguntó- incluso estando así puedo "ver" tu cara fácilmente.

Colocó uno de sus brazos en mi hombro.

-La expresión de preocupación no te sienta bien. Mantén siempre la calma. Eso es lo que es Itachi Uchiha. Venga, puedes hacerlo.

Mis ojos seguían petrificados. Shisui seguía articulando palabras.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- todo irá bien.

Bajé mi mirada.

-Cumpliré tu voluntad hacia los Uchiha- dije.

-De ahora en adelante deberás caminar por una larga y oscura senda, repleta de dolor y sufrimiento. Tengo que disculparme por no poder estar a tu lado para atravesarla. Pero espero que no te desvíes de tu camino y sigas adelante como ninja de la Hoja. Creo en ti.

Mis labios empezaron a temblar, una sensación de opresión en el pecho se hizo notoria. Un nudo en la garganta empezaba a desgarrarme por dentro, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-Por eso puedo pedirte que cumplas mi voluntad y portes el Mangekyo.

No articulé ninguna palabra, si lo hacía mis ojos empezarían a derramar lágrimas. El cielo era color oscuro, el sol ya estaba en su puesta. Shisui se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias por todo- un silencio se hizo presente, y después él dijo- este es el final para mí. Pero esto te allanará el camino y te proporcionará un nuevo poder. Ahora, Itachi... es el momento... ábrete paso con tus propias manos.

Mi mirada estaba fija en su espalda, en el logo del Clan.

-Puedes hacerlo... sé que puedes- añadió.

Mis puños seguían apretados. Pequeñas imágenes del pasado me embriagaban, las veces que salimos a pescar, las veces que cuidamos de Sasuke, las ocasiones que hicimos misiones juntos. Todo el tiempo siendo mejores amigos, chocando puños y sonriéndonos mutuamente aun en los peores días.

-Nos vemos amigo... te dejo el resto- dijo- a ti.

Miré con tristeza el rostro de mi amigo, duele saber que este será el final para él. Un héroe, la persona más sabia que he conocido. Mis labios se abrieron poco a poco.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué harás tú?- le pregunté ignorando todo el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Mi voz estaba cortada.

-Quien sabe si mi muerte cambie la situación...dejé una nota póstuma.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Shisui caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo en un intento desesperado se movió hacía él.

-¡Espera, Shisui!

-No me detengas Itachi-

Balanceó su cuerpo hacía atrás. Mi cuerpo se movió hacia el frente y una de mis manos trató de alcanzar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Shisui!- grité con voz cortada.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a la imagen. Todo pasaba como una cámara lenta, donde mi mejor amigo caía con los brazos extendidos y llenos de sangre. Una sonrisa de satisfacción lo embriagó hasta el último momento...

Después de eso... escuché un ruido contra el agua. Shisui había muerto. Mis ojos empezaron a arder y sentí como una parte de mi se ahogó en el lago junto a él.

-Descansa en paz, Shisui- dije en un murmuro.

Me senté sobre un farol de luz. La luna estaba en su cénit. La aldea ya no se veía igual... no con estos ojos.

-Cumpliré tu voluntad. Avanzaré creyendo en la senda que he escogido. Eso guiará el futuro de la aldea y salvará a mi hermano pequeño y a los Uchiha. Para ello caminaré en la oscuridad con estos ojos.

* * *

¡Triste! D: sin duda este ha sido uno de los capítulos más deprimentes que he escrito. Espero sea de su agrado y bueno... espero un review, gracias por leerme.


	6. Ataque al Clan

"_El diario de Itachi Uchiha"_

Capítulo 5: Ataque al Clan.

๑ ๑ ๑

Un día soleado y tranquilo. Paz y armonía en una unión casi perfecta. Cerré mis ojos con dolor, nada estaría bien. Mi pequeño hermano estaba junto a mí, ambos mirábamos el jardín de nuestra casa. La noche pasada pude notar que él escuchaba una conversación que tenía con mis padres... otra asamblea a la que no asistiría. Regañé a Sasuke, pero no es porque yo sea una persona estricta, sino que, entre menos sepa de lo que se avecina mejor.

Noté cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro. Dolor causado por la desesperación de no ser como yo, mi padre sigue presionándolo y haciéndolo a un lado. Yo no soy él y él no es yo.

-A mi padre solo le importas tú, Itachi-

-Papá solo habla acerca de ti- Sasuke me escuchó y alzó su rostro- sé que me odias.

Él bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

-Está bien. A veces la gente llega a odiar a los shinobi, es algo lógico.

-¡Yo no pienso eso!

Le esbocé una sonrisa a mi hermano, sé que en el fondo lo piensa... puedo leer sus expresiones sin necesidad de mi Sharingan. Lo conozco bien

-Eso de que soy el mejor es pura especulación. Cuando tienes poder te vuelves soberbio y arrogante y dejas de ser tú mismo. Tú eres mi único hermano y viceversa. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aun si estoy como un obstáculo que debes superar. Incluso si me odias para eso son los hermanos mayores.

Antes de poder continuar con mí dialogo, tres policías de Konohoa llegaron.

-¡Itachi! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaron al unísono- necesitamos hablar, ¡sal enseguida!

Miré a Sasuke y me puse de pie, caminé con pasos lentos hacia el umbral de la puerta donde me estaban esperando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con voz tranquila- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Hoy no asistieron dos personas a la asamblea. ¿Podrías explicar tu ausencia?- el hombre tenía el cabello largo. Su cara de enojo era evidente- eres líder ANBU, estamos consientes de que eres una persona con ocupaciones y eso fue lo que tu padre nos justificó. Pero no somos tu padre, nosotros no te daremos ningún trato especial... Itachi.

-Entiendo- ya sabía a qué iba todo el asunto. Sin embargo debo mantener la calma, el semblante de preocupación no va conmigo. ¿Verdad Shisui?- debí ser más considerado. ¿Hay algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?

-Claro- el otro hombre estaba detrás del comandante- hay algo más sobre lo que tenemos que informarte.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes algo sobre Shisui Uchiha? Se suicidó lanzándose en el Río Nakano.

Fruncí mi ceño mientras apretaba mis puños. No, Shisui no se suicidó... él murió como un héroe protegiendo a la aldea, ¿qué se creen para hablar así? Pero yo no era el único que escuchaba las palabras del oficial, a unos metros se encontraba Sasuke escuchando la conversación.

-Shisui fue la otra persona que no asistió a la asamblea. Es curioso porque si no mal recuerdo tú lo veías como si fuera tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad?

Cerré mis ojos con enfado. Dentro de mi una ola de sentimientos me estaba embriagando. El hombre seguía articulando palabras, pero no todas llegaron a mis oídos.

-Qué terrible, últimamente no lo había visto. Una verdadera tragedia...- mi voz bajaba de tono con cada palabra. La muerte de Shisui sigue latente en mí, yo soy el único que conoce la verdad.

-Sí- el hombre me fulminaba con la mirada- dada la tragedia la policía ha tomado cartas en el asunto.

El otro hombre me extendió una hoja de papel.

-Esta es la carta que dejó Shisui. Ya la analizamos y no hay duda de que fue escrita por su puño y letra.

-Pero... si fue un suicidio ¿por qué la investigación?- fingí interés.

-Para alguien que tiene el Sharingan no habría problema el falsificar su letra.

Recibí la carta y la abrí.

-Fue el más talentoso de nuestro clan. Era conocido por su valentía y el aceptar las misiones sin importar las consecuencias. Nos es difícil asimilar que un hombre como él abandonará la lucha y se fuera sin motivos. Un hombre como Shisui Uchiha no haría eso.

-No deben juzgar a la gente por su apariencia ni por sus percepciones- le dije.

-Por el momento es todo- el hombre cruzó los brazos- te dejamos la carta y te pedimos informes de esto a ANBU, esperamos que colaboren.

-Así será- contesté con frialdad. Últimamente se me da el ocultar emociones y mostrarme como alguien frío y analítico.

Los hombres dieron algunos pasos rumbo a la calle, pero uno de ellos murmuró.

-Espero que en verdad se llegue a algo.

-Tenemos contacto con algunos ANBU, si nos enteramos que están ocultando información o minimizándola vamos a entrarnos- comentó el otro.

Bajé la mirada con rabia. Apreté mi puño haciendo que la carta se arrugara contra el papel. Sentí mi respiración agitada y activé mi Sharingan. Una furia extrema se apoderó de mí. Los hombres voltearon a verme y les dije.

-¿Por qué no me lo dicen y ya? ¿Creen que yo tuve que ver con todo esto?

Los otros hombres activaron su Sharingan. Uno de ellos me miró con enfado.

-Sí, así es. Lo creemos, "niño rebelde"

-¡Escucha!- dijo el otro- si nos enteramos que traicionaste al Clan... lo pagarás muy caro.

Me incliné hacia el frente sin titubear y empujé a los tres hombres haciendo que fueran a parar al suelo, a unos metros más lejos del umbral de la puerta. Escuché un ligero "oh" de parte de Sasuke, pero de momento lo ignoré.

-Como les dije antes... las apariencias y percepciones no los llevaran a ningún lado. Por ejemplo, cometieron un error al asumir que yo era un hombre paciente. "El Clan, el clan" subestiman sus propias habilidades al no conocer la profundidad de las mías- los miré con asco- y mírense ahora, mordiendo el polvo.

Uno de los hombres tocó su estomago y habló.

-Shisui... él...últimamente te estaba observando. Se dio cuenta de tus actitudes sospechosas desde hace medio año, cuando te volviste ANBU, ¿qué ocultas?

Fruncí nuevamente el ceño, esta vez mis ojos mostraban mi ira.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar...

-¡Itachi! ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!?- mi padre estaba frente a mí. Sus manos puestas en su bolsillo y con su típico semblante de hombre serio- ¿qué crees que haces? ¿por qué actuas tan raro?

-No hay nada raro en mí, yo tengo mis propias obligaciones que cumplir. Es todo.

-¿Y ahora cuál es la excusa? ¿Por qué no asististe a la asamblea?

-Tenía que alcanzar la otra etapa- contesté con resignación.

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!- preguntó mi padre con voz enojada.

Saqué un kunai, para sorpresa de todos. Mi padre abrió sus ojos desconcertado, y lancé el shuriken con destino al logo del clan, dando así en mi objetivo.

-Ya fue suficiente. Este patético clan está condenado a la ruina. La gente de este clan es igual, se concentran en ellos mismos y pierden el rumbo de lo que es verdaderamente importante, es imposible cambiar en la "niebla de la ignorancia" ¿cómo evolucionar si solo conocemos lo conocido?

-¡Basta!- gritó el policía que aún yacía en el piso- tanta arrogancia...si escucho una palabra más de tu parte, juro que te encerraré tras las rejas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos señor? ¡Deme ya la orden!- dijo el otro policía, esperando a que mi padre o a que alguien reaccionara para encarcelarme. Todo esto no es más que una obra fingida por parte mía. Si quiero proteger lo que más amo... debo... debo actuar desde las sombras.

-¡Hermano!- Sasuke salió escondido de su escondite, corrió hacia la calle. Podría jurar que incluso quería llorar-¡detente ya!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Sus palabras de una u otra manera llegaron a mi interior. Mi Sharingan se desactivó y poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba. Caí al piso de rodillas ante la mirada especulativa de mi padre y de los miembros de la policía.

-Yo no soy quien mató a Shisui- incliné todo mi cuerpo estando aún de rodillas- lamento todo lo dicho con anterioridad. Realmente lo siento.

Mi padre dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Ha estado muy cansado, tiene la cabeza llena de misiones con los ANBU- mi padre se excusó por mí con los policías.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Capitán?

-Los ANBU están bajo las ordenes directas del mismísimo Hokage, aunque quisieran arrestar a uno de ellos necesitan primero una orden judicial y en cuanto a Itachi yo respondo por él en su totalidad- los policías se miraron con enfado entre sí- tienen mi palabra.

-Uh-uh, lo que diga señor.

Quedé hincado en el suelo, a mitad de la calle. Los policías me miraban con enfado. Mi padre dio algunos pasos para ingresar a la casa, Sasuke seguía recargado en el umbral de la puerta, me miraba con confusión, puedo leer en su mirada cosas como "¿por qué hiciste esto Itachi? ¿el poder te ha cegado? ¿acaso te has vuelto una persona fría y solitaria? ¿Por qué ya no eres quien solías ser?" esos y más pensamientos los puedo descifrar, siento la vergüenza en todo mi cuerpo. No creo poder con todo lo que se avecina... yo... yo no soy como Shisui Uchiha. Pero algo dentro de mí se aviva, un sentimiento terrible azota mi mente y mis pensamientos. La lucha de mi mejor amigo no sería en vano, incluso en estos momentos en los que creo que es mejor huir de todo. La adrenalina está corriendo por mis venas, puedo sentir la cálida e inocente mirada de mi estúpido hermano menor. Él jamás sabra el motivo ni por qué estoy haciendo esto. A decir verdad nadie debe saberlo, Shisui me protegerá desde donde esté. Ahora es momento de hacer las cosas a mi manera, por qué todo esto será para protegerlo. Aun si eso me condena a vivir una vida entre las sombras. Mi Mangekyo Sharingan salió a la luz, cambié las tres aspas por esta nueva evolución

* * *

Los días posteriores no fueron mejores. Se volvieron más secos y fríos. Incluso siendo verano la sensación en mi interior era la de un eterno invierno. Caminó junto a Sasuke y le ignoró completamente, él ya no dice nada. Nadie dice nada. Entre más me aleje será mejor para todos. Romper el vínculo que me une a mi hermano. Él no sufrirá tanto, yo lo sé... Sasuke tendrá que vivir su vida. El tiempo se agota.

Mi padre y yo ya caminamos caminos diferentes, él a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. No nos hablamos y ni siquiera nos dirigimos una mirada como antaño. En poco tiempo yo desapareceré del mundo y mi presencia se limitará a miradas de odio. Sé que con este distanciamiento mi padre verá en Sasuke lo que perdió en mí. Él verá con otros ojos a mi pequeño hermano, por fin lo reconocerá como su homologo y tengo fe de que quizá... solo quizá pueda confiar en él. Pero una cosa es alejarme y otra muy diferente hacerme a un lado. Protegeré a Sasuke desde las sombras, lo observaré cada día sin que lo noté, de hecho en este momento estoy de infiltrado en un árbol. Mi padre le está enseñando un jutsu básico de fuego. Puedo ver el rostro emocionado de Sasuke, es el primer jutsu que mi padre le enseña. Su sonrisa es de satisfacción, hace lentamente algunos sellos de manos y se prepara para lanzar la bola. Sin embargo lo único que logra hacer es una pequeña flama. Mi padre alza su ceja con decepción.

-¿Qué me hizo pensar que eras como Itachi?- le dijo.

Crucé mis brazos. Yo no quiero que Sasuke me vea como el hermano que le quito todo. Día y noche mi pequeño hermano se dedicó a perfeccionar el jutsu. Lo observé con serenidad... estoy convencido de que quizá un día él y yo podamos luchar como homólogos, sé que cuando llegue ese día el me vencerá y yo con una sonrisa admitiré que se hizo fuerte.

* * *

**N/A **¡Hey! Perdonen ustedes mis faltas de actualizaciones, no contemple algunas cosas de último minuto. Haré un aviso, debido a la escuela mis actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas, procuraré actualizar cada fin de semana o cuanto pueda. No aseguro actualizaciones diarias. Y bien... como he dicho siempre... ¡mis fics serán terminados! ñ_ñ ya saben , para más novedades acerca de actualizaciones vistenme en facebook como Tamahara Chan


End file.
